Microsoft Xbox
}} Xbox, un sistema de videojuegos de 128 bits basado en la arquitectura x86, diseñado y desarrollado por la empresa multinacional Microsoft. Fue anunciada por primera vez a principios de 2000, y lanzada al mercado el 15 de noviembre de 2001. Utiliza una versión recortada del sistema operativo Windows 2000, también desarrollado por Microsoft. Entre las características principales de la consola, se puede recalcar que fue la primera en venir equipada con un disco duro para almacenamiento de juegos salvados, memoria caché durante el juego y descarga de contenido adicional a través de Xbox Live. Al estar basado en la arquitectura de un PC, muchos desarrolladores aprovecharon esta similitud para hacer conversiones de juegos y programas para PC. Principales características técnicas *'CPU': 733 MHz, basado en Intel Pentium III Celeron 32 bits (IA-32). Núcleo Coppermine de 0,18 micras con tecnología MMX, SSE. Encapsulado Tipo Mobile FC-BGA, Caché Asociativa Integrada de 8 Vías. Arquitectura x86 CISC y RISC. *'Precisión Interna de Datos CPU': 32 bits Enteros y 64 bits Coma Flotante. *'Memoria principal': RAM DDR+SDRAM 64MB 5ns de 133 MHz a 266 MHz Máximo. 400 a 532 MHz efectivos reales(Samsung, Nec, Micron, Hynix). Ampliable a más de 4GB pero es común ampliarla solo hasta 128MB u 512MB de Ram. *'Memoria caché': 32 kB Instrucciones+32 kB Datos:64 kB L1 (Nivel 1) y 128 kB L2 (Nivel 2). *'Descodificador de compresión de imagen': MPEG2, MPEG4. *'Ancho de banda del Bus de memoria': 128 a 256 bits DMA. *'Procesador gráfico': Chipset XBOX NorthBridge Núcleo 0.15 Micras, X-GPU 3-D nVIDIA 233 MHz, Nombre en código NV2A. *'Ancho de banda del bus de memoria principal': 6,4 GB/s *'Desempeño en micropolígonos': 300 M/s *'Desempeño en polígonos': 116,5 M/s *'Desempeño en partículas': 116,5 M/s *'Texturas simultaneas': 4. *'Texturas comprimidas': Soportado (6:1 u 8:1). *'Antialising escena completa': Soportado *'Sonido y Comunicaciones': Chipset XBOX SouthBridge Núcleo 0,15 micras, Procesador de Multiple Función Multimedia nVIDIA MCPX (Soundstorm nVAPU es solo la parte diseñada del mismo para audio) 64 Canales 3D y 256 Canales Stereo, sonido AC3 Sensaura con codificación Dolby Digital Pro Logic II 5.1, Compatible con Macrovision y CSS que manejan la protección de Zona u multiregion para la reproducción de audio y video. *'Descodicador de compresión de audio': MP3 Hardware y MP4 Software *'Filtro de Audio por Hardware y Equalizador': Soportado *'MIDI+DLS2': Soportado. *'DOT3': Soportado. *'Conexión banda ancha activa': Soportada. *'Reproducción de DVD Video': opcional (con el Xbox DVD Movie Playback Kit o por Scene Moding Software). *'Máxima resolución': 1.920 a 1.080 pixels. *'HDTV activa': Soportada. *'Escaneo Progresivo DVD': Opcional (Mod Software u Hardware). *'Control Parental': ESRB Soportado V-Chip. *'Adaptador ethernet': 10/100 Mbps. RJ-45 UTP Cat 5 y 6 (TCP/IP, Winsock, Mac). *'Puertos para periféricos': 4 Frontales XUSB, 2 Posteriores (1 AV Multifunción, 1 Puerto de Comunicaciones RJ45), 2 Puertos XUSB por C/U de Control Pad Super S de Xbox. Opcional Expansion Bay Xbox (Puertos USB2, FireWire, RCA, SPDIF, VGA, VGAD, MIDI, COM, LPT, Universal PC Flash Card 8 en 1). *'Dispositivos de almacenamiento secundario': Tarjeta de memoria 8 MB a 64MB de MS u superiores por medio de un adaptador USB o uso de memorias licenciadas (homologadas y compatibles)que permiten de esta manera llegar minimo de 32MB a 10GB Flash y disco duro 10 GB limitado a 8 GB (depende de la fecha de fabricación) en Xbox Modificados por Sofware u Hardware se puede usar desde los mismos 10GB que vienen de fabrica hasta más de 1TB (1024GB) directamente en la misma carcasa y con una extension pueden ser más de 4TB, el uso promedio maximo instalado ha sido de 200GB, en algunos demanda la instalación de más Memoria Ram y algun Cooler adicional u pasta refrigerante disipadora de calor para discos duros que corran a mas de 7200 rpm u mas. Uso de Referencia Segeate ST310014ACE (10GB), Western Digital, Samsung, Maxtor, Conner e Hitachi son usados en Xbox las 2 primeras marcas en los que vienen de fabrica sin alteración u modificación alguna. Bus de Datos o Cable Tipo Liston de Datos Ancho IDE-PATAPI/Ultra DMA 33 actualizable a 166 con Memoria Cache (Buffer de 2MB Integrada al Disco Duro) *'Unidad óptica': Lector DVD 5X. DVD 9 (700MB a 9GB/Capacidad Usada Normal 4.5GB), Memoria Caché Integrada de 2MB (Buffer). *'Dimensiones': 30,5 x 10 x 20,5 cm (ancho x altura x fondo) *'Peso': 3,86 kg *'Consumo Electrico': 96 a 100 W *'Propiedades del Diodo Laser DVD': material GaAlAs *'Longitud de Onda Normal': l.650 nm *'Total Componentes Internos': 800 Listado de accesorios desarrollados para el Xbox *Consola MS Xbox Video Game System (negra, transparente, verde, azul, metalizada, dorada, roja, amarilla). NTSC-NTSC-J/PAL/SECAM *Controlador Estándar Americano Modelo Primario (grande) *Controlador Super S Japonés Modelo Secundario (Pequeño Estándar Actual) *Cable RCA de Audio-Video Estándar original (TVs Normales-Actual) *Cable de Super Audio-Video (opcional) *Cable Composite Video HDTV (opcional) *Cable de Audio-Video RF VHF-UHF/Coaxial Original (opcional-TVs Viejos) *Cable adaptador de corriente estándar original 110-150V America/220-250V Asia AC-DC *Adaptador Monitor SVGA a Xbox/PC a Xbox (opcional) *Adaptador Teclado, Mouse (opcional) *Sistema de Karaoke Estereo (Micrófono)-opcional *Control remoto DVD original (opcional) *Cámara WebCam MS Xbox Video Chat (opcional) *Tarjeta de memoria de 8 MB original (opcional) *Tarjeta de Memoria USB de 32 MB a 2GB:Bonus LCD Display (opcional) *Jump Pack Memory Xbox Action Replay, GameGenie, GameShark, GameSaves *Pistola Infrarroja de Simulación de Combate (opcional) *Tapete de Baile (opcional) *Caña de Pescar (opcional) Accesorios adicionales licenciados (marcas) *Microsoft Corp *Thrusmaster *Plantronics *Flextronic *Solectron *Winstron *Celestica *Naki *Namco *RTV *Logitech *MadCatz *Radica/Gamester *ALS Industries *American Power Conversion *Spherex Inc/Creative Labs *AddValue *AlfaData *Joytech *Konami *Pelican *Saitek *Huskee *Intec *SmartJoy *Hitachi-LG Data Storage *Samsung *Thompson/RCA *Philips *Boxlight/Raven *Segeate *Western Digital *Maxtor *Friendtech *Texas Instruments *TSMC *UMC *AMD *Conexant Software Oficial *SDK (Software Development Kit) *XDK (Xbox Development Kit) *XNA (Xbox Next+Generation Architecture) el más reciente de todos son los que utiliza el Xbox y el Xbox 360 para el desarrollo de nuevos juegos y aplicaciones basados en DirectX y APIs tales como el Xbox Media Center Extender, Xbox Live, Xbox Marketplace entre otros *Sistema Exclusivo de Asignación de Archivos XFAT, XISO. Modificaciones de la consola Al basarse en la arquitectura x86, usar una versión embebida del núcleo de Windows 2000 y la filtración del XDK (SDK de la consola), empezaron a proliferar multitud de proyectos de modificación tanto para el hardware como para el software. De esta manera, una modificación de hardware (chip) o software (exploit) permite agregar nuevas funcionalidades a la consola y desbloquear otras, como la reproducción de DVDs sin necesidad del Xbox DVD Movie Playback Kit. Alrededor de esta consola ha surgido un gran movimiento de aficionados a la programación y modificación de hardware (scene), que ha conseguido sustituir prácticamente todas las piezas de la consola y, en la parte de software, han desarrollado aplicaciones de todo tipo, como por ejemplo, reproductores multimedia como XBox Media Center (DivX, Xvid, Ogg Vorbis, MP3...), emuladores de plataformas antiguas como el Snes9x de Super Nintendo y distribuciones de GNU/Linux, Mac OS X (Tiger) adaptadas para la consola. Juegos Destacados Hay más de 1160 Juegos disponibles oficialmente a la venta para esta consola de videojuegos, aunque algunos pocos aún están en fase de desarrollo. Ver como referencia el listado de juegos para Xbox de Xbox Magazine o GameSpot. Algunos de los juegos destacados podrían ser Deportes *Amped *Break Nine World Billard Tournament *Dead or Alive Xtreme Beach Volleyball *F1-Career 2006 *Fifa (07,2006,Street/Saga) *Indycart Racing *International Super Star Soccer *Nascar 2006 *NBA (Street,Live 2006/Saga) *NFL Street *Pro Evolution Soccer 5 *Outlaw Golf *Outlaw Voleyball *Rapala Pro Fishing *Tony Hawk Pro Skater *Top Spin-Tenis *UEFA Champions League *Winning Eleven 8 *Fifa street 1 *Fifa street 2 *Winning Eleven 9 Jose Daniel Ojeda Garizao Aventura *Angelic *Aoinamida *Bistro Cupid (Saga) *Castlevania: Curse of Darkness (Saga) *Cold Fear *Conker: Live and Reloaded *Crash Bandicoot (Saga) *Fable (1 y 2) *Fatal Frame (Saga) *Galaxy Angel *Grabed by the Gholies *Harry Potter (Saga) *Inocent Tears *Jade Empire *Morrowind (Saga) *Leisure Suit Larry: Magna Cum Laude (Saga) *Los Sims (Saga) *Magatama *Megaman Collection (Saga) *Obscure *Playboy Mansion *Prince of Persia (Saga) *Silent Hill (Saga) *SEGA Phantasy Star Online *SEGA Sonic Mega Collection (Saga) *SEGA Shenmue (Saga) *Shikigami (Saga) *Soul Reaver/Legacy of Kain (Saga) *Tomb Raider ('El Angel de la Oscuridad' y 'Tomb Raider Legend') *Tenerezza *Voodo Vince Combate o Acción *Splinter Cell (Saga) *Rainbow Six (Saga) *Halo 1 y 2 (Saga) *Area 51 *Doom (Ultimate Doom,Resurrection of evil/Saga) *Conflict (Vietnam, Desert Storm, Global Terror, Critical Hour/Saga) *Mercenaries *Alias *Matrix (Enter the Matrix, Path of Neo, Animatrix/Saga) *Hitman (Saga) *Max Payne (Saga) *Ninja Gaiden (Saga) *Red Ninja *Samurai Warriors (Saga) *Star Wars (BattleFront/Saga) *Saga Battlefields (1942, Vietnam, Modern Combat, Special Forces) *Tenchu (Saga) *Ghost Recon/Lic US ARMY (Saga) *Soldier of Fortune (Saga) *Swat/Lic FBI *Counter Strike *Metal Gear Solid (Saga) *Half Life (Saga) *Unreal (Championship/Saga) *Return to Castle Wolfestein *Medal of Honor (Saga) *Call of Duty (Saga) *FarCry (Instincts y Evolution Xbox/Saga+Predator Xbox360) *American Army Rise of Soldier/Lic US ARMY *Operation Flashpoint Elite/Lic US ARMY *Full Spectrum Warrior/Lic US ARMY (Saga) *First to Fight: Close Combat/USMC *Men of Valor *Shellshock Nam 67 *Freedom Fighters (Saga) *Task Force *Shadows Ops *Delta Foce *SpyHunter (Saga) *007 James Bond (Saga) *SEGA House of the Dead (Saga) *Genma Onimusha (Saga) *Nobunaga´s Ambition *Kingdom Under Fire (Saga) *Dinasty Warriors (Saga) *Conker's Live & Reloaded *Hitman Blood-Money *Halo3(diciembre/2007) Pelea *Dead or Alive 3 *Dead or Alive Ultimate *def jam fight for NY *Final Fight *King of Fighters (Saga) *Guilty Gear XX, Isuka *Mortal Kombat (Alliance, Deception, Armaggeddon/Saga) *Samurai Showdown (Saga) *SNK vs Capcom (Saga) *Soul Calibur (Saga) *Street Fighter: Anniversary Edition (Saga) *Tao Feng *WWE Wrestlemania 21 *Marvel vs CAPCOM(New age of heroes/Saga) Simulación Aviación o Combate Aéreo *Air Force Delta Storm 1 al 3 (Deadly Skies/Saga) *Battle Star Galactica *BattleStations Midway *Blazing Angels: Squadrons of WWII-World War II Squadron *Comanche *Crimson Skies: High Road to Revenge *Defender *Fire Blade *Flight Academy *KnightBlade: Universal Combat *Panzer Dragon Orta *Freaky Flyers *Heroes of the Pacific *Petit Copter: Tiny Helicopter Indoor Adventure o Puchi Copter *Secret Weapons Over Normandy (SWON) *SEGA Afterburner (Saga) *Sentou Yousei Yukikaze: Yousei no Mau Sora *Star Wars StarFighter Series (Special Edition y Jedi Starfighter/Saga) *StarTrek (Shattered Universe/Saga) *Thunderstrike Operation Phoenix *Top Gun (Saga) *Snoopy VS The Red Baron *Wings of War *X3 *Xyanide *Yager Mechas o Robots de Combate y afines *Panzer Frame J-Phoenix *Robotech (Battlecry,Invasion/Saga) *GunMetal *GunGriffon: Allied Strike *Battle Engine Aquila *MechAssault (Lone Wolf/Saga) *Steel Battalion (Line of Contact, Tekki/Saga) *Murakumo *Metal Wolf Chaos *Phantom Crash *Terminator *Robocop *Bionicle *Digimon *Megaman (Rockman/Saga) *Gun Valkyrie *Metal Arms *ExaSkeleton *Tron Killer App *Robotron Xbox Live Otros: *Doom *StarWars Conducción *Apex *Big Mutha Truckers (Saga) *BurnOut (Saga) *Circus Drive *Driver (3er, Parallel Lines/Saga) *Forza Motorsport (Saga) *Grand Theft Auto (Liberty City, Vice City y San Andreas/Saga) *Juiced *Midnight Club (Saga) *Need For Speed (Hot Pursuit,Most Wanted,Underground 1 y 2, Black, Carbon Edition/Saga) *OutRun (Saga) *Project Gotham Racing (1 y 2/Saga) *TestDrive (Saga) *Pro Race Driver (1 y 2/Saga) *Ridge Racer (Saga) *SEGA GT *Automodelista *RoadKill *187 Ride or Die Situación en el mercado Desde su salida ha tenido un gran éxito en América y Europa, pero ha sido superada por PlayStation 2 en Japón (segundo mercado mundial de videojuegos). Xbox está en primer lugar de ventas en el Reino Unido (tercer país en mercado de videojuegos del mundo) y otros países como México, Colombia, Australia y Nueva Zelanda. Está segundo lugar en ventas en el mercado de Estados Unidos (primer mercado mundial del sector) y Puerto Rico. En el resto de los países europeos está en el tercer lugar en ventas, muy cerca de GameCube. Se dice que la estrategia de Microsoft no era el beneficio sino la penetración en el mercado de las videoconsolas, principalmente el mercado estadounidense, entonces dominado por Sony y Nintendo. Véase también *Xbox 360 DVD9/HD-DVD - Información sobre Xbox 360, la sucesora de la Xbox. Ver también otros equipos competidores 2000-2006/Actualidad * PlayStation 2 * Nintendo GameCube * Dreamcast * PlayStation 3 * Wii Enlaces externos *Página Oficial Xbox - Página oficial de Xbox. (Multidioma) *Xbox-Linux.org - Wiki con información y ayuda sobre la instalación de distribuciones GNU/Linux en Xbox (Inglés). *Xbox-Scene - Página que reúne información sobre el trabajo de la scene alrededor de la Xbox (Inglés) Categoría:Xbox